Sometimes Words Aren't Needed
by Sun Dragon Ra
Summary: When words to cheer up Yusei don't work...  Getting drunk does ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Adversary Shipping**

" Sometimes, Words just aren't needed... "

The depression set across the man's face clearly stated it all, Yusei roared down the streets of Satellite in the red shiny D Wheel. There was someone he needed to talk to, a good friend of his, and for whatever reason he just didn't want to talk to Crow about it.

Meanwhile, the tall blond haired man had just gotten a call from Aki about 5 minutes ago. The girl who Yusei was trying to talk to, but it turned out that her words just weren't working. All he was wearing was his white pants, socks, and the black shirt. Jack was actually almost ready to call the day quit, but Aki especially asked him to do this.  
Jack had shuffled through the fridge downstairs in the workshop Yusei spent most of his time working, improving his D Wheel for the new tournament coming up. Jack must've emptied that fridge a few times; did Crow drink all of the alcohol? He slammed the door shut, hard and turned around. Scanning the place for something...when the idea hit him! Jack knew Yusei would be there at any moment, so there wasn't a second to waste. He hurried up the stairs, as he came to the door he knocked on it once; hearing no answer he slowly opened the door in front of him. **"Crooooowwww...?"** He called, almost silently, into the empty room. Good. Crow wasn't there. That would leave the perfect opportunity for him. Jack slowly crept into the room, and soon quickened his pace as he walked up the white mini fridge Crow bought a few weeks back. He opened the door, kneeling down he shuffled through the fridge. Finally finding what he was looking for, Jack grabbed the bottle and closed the door and headed out of the messy room Crow lived in. Trying to keep everything like it was, not like Crow would notice it anyhow, Jack was beginning to close the door behind him when the all-too-familiar sound of entered Jack's hearing. Yusei's D Wheel.

As Yusei entered the bottom garage entrance, he rolled in slowly, thinking Jack and Crow were asleep. As the D Wheel came to a stop, he titled the vehicle, then lifting the red helmet from his head, releasing the three black and yellow spikes on each side of his head. As Yusei stood up, placing the helmet on the seat behind the main seat, he looked around. Why were the lights still on? Was someone still up? Yusei wondered.

Jack walked down the stairs, the large beer bottle in his curled hand. **"Yusei! Just the person I was looking for."** He called, walking down a step at a time, holding the bottle clear of Yusei's view.

Yusei turned to Jack's voice and raised a brow at what Jack said, and what he was carrying. **"Jack...?"** He asked, the noticed what he was carrying...**"What's that for?"** He asked, looking strangely at his blond friend.

The moment Jack was at the floor of the garage, a stupid, happy-go-lucky expression was slapped on his face. **"This?"** He asked, holding up the bottle. **"Well, for us."** He replied, walking up and grabbing two large glasses that were made from scraps. They were pretty handy actually, and walked up, tossing one at Yusei.

Yusei's quick reaction never ceased to fail him, as he caught the glass. **"I don't want any though..."** He said, then looking at the ground to the side. **"I'm not in the mood right now."** He added.

Jack ignored what Yusei was saying, and opened the bottle a couple struggles. Crow wouldn't mind, it was to help Yusei cheer up after all. Crow shouldn't have any objections. He walked over and looked Yusei dead in the eyes. **"You're going to have some, and **_**that's final**_**."** He demanded, rather boldly.

Yusei looked at Jack as he walked over; Yusei blinked a few times after he spoke. Well, it would seem Jack had his mind made up. **"A...alright...**" He responded, though he really didn't feel like drinking tonight.

Jack had a look of intent on his smile, **"good."** At that, Jack turned around and walked right up to the table, while pouring himself something to drink. Then placed the bottle on the table and turned back to Yusei. **"Cheers?"** He offered, holding the cup up in the air, waiting for Yusei's reaction.

Was Jack actually trying this hard to cheer him up? Yusei gave a forfeiting sigh, and raised his cup up to Jack's making the two cups make a colliding sound. Yusei shot his hand back and drank.

After the cups collided, Jack threw his hand back and drank from the cup. After he drank, he lowered the cup from his mouth.

Yusei, after drinking the whole cup, lowered it quickly. Wiping a small drip of excess beer from his chin, and walked up to the table and poured some more into his cup. Immediately, began to indulge the drink.

Jack looked at Yusei with an odd expression, it wasn't much words...but actions that Yusei needed...or was it? Jack walked up to Yusei at the table, taking a last gulp of the cup until the next refill.

After about an hour, the bottle was gone. Completely gone! Jack and Yusei now lay flat on the floor, their feet beside their heads, Jack was looking up at the ceiling, and Yusei was as well, until..

Yusei looked over at Jack, and gave a small hiccup. **"Thanks Jack..."** He said, after the hiccup he took a final sip of the remaining alcohol in the cup. Then placed the cup beside him, and then lay flat on the ground. Almost right beside Jack, who was lying in the opposite direction.

Jack looked over to Yusei, who was drunk. It was a large bottle they finished; although Yusei had finished more than Jack had...at least Jack had helped – in his own, unique way.

Yusei sat up, after not hearing a reply from Jack and looked over down at him. His face slightly red, **"Jack...I..."** He began to say, but stopped in a long pause on thinking what to say.

Jack sat up, placing his arms on his knees, now looking directly over at Yusei as well. **"You...**_**what**_**?"** He tried to get out what Yusei was trying to say.

Yusei looked over at Jack, who was looking at him back. ,b"Well, I don't know...lately I've just been thinking lately...about...err..."/b He tried to say again, but stopped midsentence.

Jack tried to stand to his feet, stumbled somewhat, but after balancing he looked over at Yusei. **"About what **_**exactly**_**?"** He was starting to get slightly annoyed, but didn't show it. He had to try and not make Yusei...more upset in the slightest. Aki asked that of Jack, and he gave his word.

After seeing Jack stand up, Yusei tried to stand to his feet, only to fall backwards on the rough cold ground. After giving a moan in pain, he tried to stand up again.

As Yusei fell, Jack walked over, **"whoa...Easy there."** He said, reaching down and gently grabbing his forearm, and lifted him up from the ground. **"You alright?"** He asked, raising a brow at how actually silly Yusei looked.

Yusei looked away, slightly embarrassed, he put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it for a moment. **"Y-..Yeah..."** He said, lowering his hand, the arm that wasn't being held by Jack for structure support, and looked up at Jack eventually. **"You're an ass. You know that?"** He responded, the truth was...Yusei was actually too drunk to know what he actually said just there.

Jack, drunk but not as drunk as Yusei, laughed at his reaction. **"AM I now?"** He asked, glaring at Yusei with a certain look, a smirk on his face.

Yusei pulled his arm from Jack's grip, and looked away. **"Yeah, you are."** He answered, then looked at Jack noticing the look he was being given. **"...What?"** He asked, a confused but pouted look on his face.

Jack smiled at Yusei's reaction, and laughed slightly. **"You're so adorable when you're angry."** He laughed, lowering his head slightly to Yusei's.

Yusei looked up at Jack with an odd expression, his large blue eyes looking at the smiling features of Jack's face. **"Is that...**_**so**_**?"** He smiled back, he had never noticed this side of Jack before...but Yusei liked it. He took a step towards Jack, and reached up and grabbed the necklace around his neck. Pulling the necklace closer to himself, the smile still on Yusei's face.

Jack felt the stringed necklace being tugged gently; he took a step forward and looked Yusei dead in the eyes. **"Yeah, actually..it is."** He smiled at Yusei, almost teasingly.

Yusei pulled the necklace more, this time down. When Jack's neck lowered just an inch, Yusei brought his lips up to Jack's.

Jack's eyes went large for a moment, he was not planning this. But when his lips connected with Yusei's, closing his eyes, he put a hand behind Yusei's head, bringing the two closer together. The height difference wasn't that much now, earlier before it would've made a difference. Jack was tall, Yusei had been shorter but he grew quite nicely in height in the last two years.

Yusei let go of the necklace, placing the same hand to Jack's surprisingly soft face. He hadn't planned this either, but it just kind of...happened. After he broke the kiss, Yusei took a step back and looked at Jack. His eyes went left and right, what had just happened? Did he actually just kiss his best friend? His best friend..._**Jack Atlas**_/i? Without thinking, he walked from Jack and headed up stairs. Once he had made his way to the top of the stairs, he placed the palm of his hands to his forehead and began to think...or tried to. Being as drunk as he was, it was a little difficult.

Jack felt himself from Yusei, and just watched as his friend hurried upstairs. Jack rushed after him, as he found Yusei in the hallway he stopped. After a moment, Jack walked up to Yusei. He...it was weird, he had never thought about Yusei in that way...until now. And...the truth was...he liked it.

Yusei heard Jack walking up, and looked up at him with a confused look. As much as a kiss was a kiss, he was thinking the same thing Jack was. He pressed his hand against the wall, and stood himself too his feet. Just looking at Jack, because the truth about it all was – he had never had an actual kiss. Not a kiss like the one that just happened between him...and his male friend.

Jack bit his lip, looking at the confused Yusei. He...looked cute when he was confused. Almost like a puppy lost from its home, but not in the sad way. Jack smiled; he had to break the silence between the two. **"I...I liked that..."** He admitted, rather sheepish, as his face turned slightly red. Either from him saying that, or the effect from the liquor, didn't matter either way in the end.

Yusei was soon having it hard to bare; he had to try it again. He took a step towards Jack, and leaned up for another kiss. As the two's lips connected once more, the more Yusei became addicted to it. He had forgotten why he was upset earlier; the only thing he kept thinking about was Jack. Taking a few steps back, motioning Jack to follow a little. He had wrapped an arm around Jack, while his hand pressed against the back of his head.

Jack watched as Yusei walked up, and just kissed him again. Returning the kiss, Jack put his hand again behind Yusei's head, pulling his head and lips closer to Jack's. The kiss soon turning more passionate and Yusei was hinting to him. Jack moved his feet, as he followed Yusei, the kiss seemed as if it was becoming more and more intense.

As Yusei's body slammed against Yusei's bedroom door, he reached back and opened the door with the hand that wasn't around Jack's. As the door flung open, the two stumbled into the room. Their lips still firmly together and their tongues now intertwining.

Jack felt his body press against Yusei's as they hit Yusei's door, then the falling feeling of their bodies as the door opened. Jack kicked back his foot, closing the door shut, and inside the room Jack had already attempted by striping Yusei of the ragged dark brown jacket, and his red and black shirt. While, Yusei on the other hand, already had Jack's black muscle shirt off and Yusei must've started working down.

Later, the next morning, Jack was woken from the ringing of the phone beside Yusei's bedside. Yusei was still asleep, so Jack reached over and answered the phone. **"Mmm? Hello?"** He answered, putting the phone to his ear; his voice a little stumbled due to the fact that Jack had just woken up. The voice on the other end was familiar...too familiar. _"Uh...Jack? Oh hey! Did you cheer Yusei up?"_ She asked, not even wanting to ask why Jack had Yusei's cellphone..** "Yeah...he's cheered up, Aki."** He responded as he looked over at Yusei still very asleep beside him, **"alright! I knew you could! You just seem to have a way of words with Yusei! I'll be down later...say, three hours?"** Aki said, and Jack beginning to fall asleep again. **"Yep. See you then."** He said, then after the byes, Jack hung up and placed the phone on the bedside. Sliding back under the sheets, and within a minute or two had fallen asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adversary Shipping**

**Sometimes Word's Aren't Needed...(Part two)**

Knocking at the door woke the two males from their relaxing sleep, and then the door opening downstairs. "Hello? Jack...Yusei? You two here?" A gentle female voice called, Yusei let out a small moan as he stretched over and saw Jack there and remembered what went on last night. He smiled, then as the voice entered his ears he quickly jumped up. Jack quickly turned to Yusei who turned to him, both of their faces shocked, and at the same moment. "Aki!" They said to each other.

Jack quickly sprung from the bed, throwing the sheets back putting on the clothes that lay on the floor which belonged to him. Quickly putting on the clothes as quick as he could before Aki happened to get upstairs in her search for the two.

Yusei had done the same, "why didn't you tell me she was showing up?" He yelled, in a whispering tone, to Jack. A ticked look on Yusei's face as he struggled to get his clothes on, why didn't Jack tell him anything about this?

Jack shrugged, "I didn't think three hours went by that quickly..." He said, as he fixing his scuffled blond hair and the two strands on the sides of his face.

Yusei had finished dressing himself before Jack, when he ran to the door quickly past Jack the knob turned. "Oh god." He whispered, quickly turning around and began to push Jack into the bathroom inside his room.

Aki had headed upstairs, and when she heard the two's voices she followed the source of them. "Yusei?" She muttered, about to open the door then stopped. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, "it's me, Aki. You two...in there?" She knocked, confused herself about the last few words in her sentence. Did she just ask if the "two" of them were in the same room...Yusei's room?

Jack hopped to the bathroom, as Yusei pushed him. He reached down to grab some clothes, when Yusei ran into the back of him and they both fell to the ground. "Damn it Yusei!" He shouted, then slammed his hands against his mouth remembering Aki was out there. "Shit..." He whispered behind his lips, standing up quickly cursing under his breath and carefully while Yusei pushed him into the bathroom.

Yusei turned back to the door, taking a step at the knock. "Just one moment, Aki!" He called back at the door, when he tripped over Jack, falling to the floor. He quickly gave a glare to Jack when he shouted, and quickly got Jack up and pushed him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind Jack, and running to the door where Aki stood, probably letting her imagination run wild...into things that were _very _unmentionable or unthinkable to Yusei.

Aki tilted her head hearing the thump and Jack start swearing. Wait...! What was Jack doing in Yusei's room? Why did he answer Yusei's phone earlier? "Yusei, are you alright?" She asked, going to move her hand to knock again but stopped just centimetres from the door.

Yusei quickly swung open the door, his hair a mess, his shirt on backwards and his belt still undone. "Yeah! I'm fine. Why?" He very quickly with a smile, trying to be innocent...which he didn't do very well at the moment.

Aki raised a brow when she saw what Yusei currently looked like, "well...um..." She raised her hand and rubbed the back of her head. Oh man was this awkward, of course – she had no clue what was going on, or what events went on last night. "Never mind. It doesn't matter...wh...where's Jack?" She asked, moving on her feet to the side, trying to see past Yusei into his room.

Yusei pretended to not know what Aki was talking about, "hm? Jack?" He asked; Damn it. His innocent routine wasn't working!

Jack had gotten all of his clothes on properly, and snuck out of the bathroom quietly. Walking passed Yusei talking to Aki and opened the window quietly. Then in a few quick moments Jack had gotten down to the ground, and then ran inside and back upstairs to where Aki was standing at the door. "Aki!" He called with his arms spread, a cheered look on his face.

Aki turned down the hall, to see Jack. She got a confused look on her face, as she turned back to Yusei who seemed just as confused as she was. "Uh...hi?" She turned back to the tall blond haired man.

Jack smiled, "shall we have breakfast?" He said, showing downstairs so they could go to the cafe across the street.

Yusei got what Jack was trying to do, and shuffled past Aki and walked down the hallway. "Yeah, let's go." He said motioning her to go too, an almost noticeable faked smile on his face.

Aki scratched her cheek gently and shrugged. "Uh...ah...Alright?" She said, and then walked down the hall with Yusei and Jack.

Yusei looked over at Jack, then slowed his pace motioning Jack to go back too.

Jack glanced over at Yusei seeing Yusei look at him over his peripheral vision. "Hm, something the matter?" He whispered as he slowed his pace allowing Aki to walk ahead and gave a smirk to Yusei.

Yusei gave Jack a confused look at the smirk, "how..did you-" Yusei began to say.

Jack put his index finger up to Yusei's lips, interrupting Yusei and shook his head. "I'll explain..._later_..." He smirked, and then walked forward up with Aki.

Yusei shook his head in confusion, he was still unsure how the hell Jack had gotten out of the room so quickly and saved Aki finding out about...well, them.

Aki turned around, when she soon realized Jack and Yusei weren't following or with her. But they were just a little behind her, she stopped for a moment. Giving Jack a raised brow as he walked up, then looked over at Yusei. Once they caught up, she twirled around and continued walking downstairs.

Jack smiled at Aki, as he continued walking forward downstairs. He was still confused, yet happy, about last night. He never thought he would end up, or rather...ended up thinking he would be starting to...love Yusei...Yusei Fudo...

Aki looked over at Yusei, "what's going on with you two?" She asked, a concerned look on her face. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?" She kept throwing questions at Yusei, but she was concerned...even though she didn't know the situation at hand in the slightest.

Yusei turned to Aki quickly as she asked her question about him and Jack. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said, his voice quick and fast paced. "Huh?" He nearly shouted, "no. We didn't fight. Don't worry about it, okay?" He gave a reassuring smile. As the three exited the home, or rather the garage, Yusei shut the door behind them.

Jack couldn't help but laugh a little after they left the house, but quickly stopped himself with an "ahem." He muttered, putting a hand up to his lips. "So, Aki...have you seen Crow anywhere?" He asked in a calm voice, "he's been gone for awhile now..." He informed, trying to drag Aki's mind away from himself and Yusei.

Aki shrugged; obviously Yusei didn't want to talk about it. Fair enough, she wasn't going to push it. "Well, when you want to talk about it...-" She got interrupted by Jack about the topic involving Crow. "Crow? Hm...No, I haven't." She said she never knew where Crow was most of the time as it was. "W...why?" She asked, unsure about the topic.

Yusei glanced over at Jack as he started talking about Crow; Yusei raised a brow just as confused about the question as Aki was. What did Crow have anything to do with it? Yusei shook the thought from his head eventually, it wasn't worth thinking about it. Yusei walked up to Aki, shrugging as she looked over at him.

Jack still had a smile on his face, uh...why...Darn, he was hoping she wouldn't say something with a 'why' but Jack was usually quick on his feet when it came to that. "Oh, just wondering." He said with a shrug as he sat down at the table they usually sat at...

Nope, that idea failed. Crashed, and burst into flames.

Aki took out a seat and sat herself down; she placed her elbows on the table, and began to mess with the long strand of pink hair beside her face.

Yusei glared over at Jack as he sat down, how the hell were they going to hide this? The fact that...they slept together. He put his hands together and shuffled with his fingers, it kept him occupied while the silence became more and more awkward.

Jack looked back and forth at Aki and Yusei, as everything became more and more awkward with each passing second nobody ended up saying something.

Stephanie, the waitress at the cafe, soon came bursting out of the building. Ran right up directly to Jack, a few giggles escaped her lips as she just stared at him like a complete ditz. "Hi Jaaaack~...What can I get you?" She asked, swinging her body left and right while bringing the tray closer to her chest. "Coffee right? It's your favourite after all~" She informed, she knew that Jack's favourite thing was coffee.

Aki looked up at the Jack-struck waitress, and sighed. "I'll just have some water please." She said, putting her hand up to her forehead.

Yusei sighed; Jack had managed to get three girls drooling over him. Except...now, none of them stood a chance. "I don't need anything, thanks Stephanie." He said.

Jack raised a brow, why did this silly girl do this every time he came to this place? "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks." He said, "put it on Crow's tab." He said, shaking his hand at Stephanie as if to shoo her.

Stephanie glared over at Aki, as if to threaten her through eye contact to stay away from Jack. "Alright Jack~" She giggled almost pathetically, turning her attention back to him and skipped joyfully into the cafe.

Aki looked as the girl walked away with a "o...kay?" She didn't care much for threats, she was a duelist. She didn't have time for such silly things, especially a relationship...with...Jack? A disgusted look appeared on her face when her mind actually began to think about it.

Yusei looked over at Jack as he put the price of the coffee on Crow's tab, he raised a brow. "Crow isn't going to be happy..." He said, soon looking away slowly. "So, Aki...what made you come way out here?" He asked, seeing how he wasn't informed that Aki was coming down to visit them.

Aki looked confused for a moment, "I called your cell, Yusei. When Jack answered I told Jack I was going to be down in three hours." She said, her voice innocent-seeming and confused that Yusei was not aware. Was she unwelcomed since her being there was a little of a surprise visit?

Yusei looked over at Jack slowly, "oh? You did...?" He seemed a little ticked, "I wasn't told-" He said, his eye flinched of annoyance.

Jack smiled, and quickly interrupted Yusei before he finished his sentence. "You weren't told we were going next door to the cafe. He wanted to look nice for you...but of course, he wasn't ready." He said, not looking for to Yusei, but kept his vision at Aki.

Aki blinked, "oh...okay..." She said, she wasn't sure what to say... What was she supposed to say?

Yusei sighed, "y...yeah..." He mumbled, looking down away from Aki. This was difficult, she was a friend. It was hard for him to keep friends out of things, this was slowly killing him.

Soon enough, after the coffee and water was delivered, and soon finished off; the three walked back to the garage where Jack, Yusei, and Crow lived.

Aki soon stood up after awhile of talking, and Yusei and Jack acting weird...weirder than usual. "I don't know what you guys are hiding from me...but it's probably for a good reason." She brushed some dirt from the front of her outfit. "But whenever you two are ready to tell me...I am all ears." She said, without another word she left.

Jack gave a sigh of relief after Aki left, then looked over at Yusei and shrugged.

It must've been about four by now, had time gone by that quickly at the cafe and when they headed back and just talked...then again, Aki showed up around 1 in the afternoon.

Yusei shook his head, and sat back into the couch. Pressing his hands against his face then dragged his hands down his face after Jack's sigh. They just looked at each other, all they could hear was the clock and each second that went by with a tick-tock, tick-tock.

Jack, after the more awkward moments, he began to laugh under his lips. "Well! That was awkward." He smiled, looking over at Yusei.

Yusei sighed, "Jack...I think we should have told her..." He frowned, bringing his upper body forward and bringing his hands forward with the bottom of his forearms resting against his upper legs. Clenching his hands together into fists, he looked away ashamed. "I hate hiding things from our friends." He said, and it was true. It drove him mad.

Jack raised a brow then stood up and walked over to Yusei's side on the couch beside him. Putting an arm around Yusei's shoulders, he put a more cheered look on his face. "Perhaps...it's for the best?" He said, giving a shrug.

Yusei glanced up at he heard Jack get up sit beside him, then he felt Jack's arm draping over his shoulders. Yusei sat up straight, looking at Jack after he spoke. He reached into his pocket; "maybe I should call-" Yusei tried grabbing his phone from his jean pockets.

Jack gently grabbed Yusei's hand as he went for his cell phone, and then shook his head. "I think it would be best...she didn't know..." He said, he cared for Aki – he did. But...there was a better time and place to tell her. "...okay?" He smiled, trying to be as calming as possible.

Yusei glanced at Jack's hand...it was warm, and soft. He looked up at Jack, and released his hand from his pocket but not to get his hand away from Jack's. This was weird; it was a totally different side of Jack. But, at the same time it was nice. "Mkay." He responded, there was no use getting into an argument with Jack. Because he knew, with Jack being Jack...it wouldn't end well.

Jack smiled at the response, "now..." He said, taking his hand off of Yusei's, and placed his finger gently under Yusei's chin. Turning his head a little, as if to turn the Facility mark on his face to him, and shook his head. "To deal with this mark..." He frowned, since it was back when he was still king and Yusei was taken to the Facility after their first duel outside of the Satellite sector.

Yusei got confused when he felt Jack moving his head showing the yellow mark on his face because of his "criminal record." Yusei frowned, "there isn't anything to get it off...It's my criminal record..." He said, but he knew Jack knew that. But...why would Jack say that when he knew full well about the Facility and everything to do with it.

Jack smirked, "the duel you wanted against me...**so badly** that you snuck into Domino City to find me?" He said, moving his face closer to Yusei at each word, "me...and only me?" He teased Yusei, as he got closer to Yusei's face. "So it's my fault, no?" He looked down at Yusei's lips, and then back at Yusei's clear blue eyes until the two were just a couple inches from each other's lips.

Yusei looked at Jack as he got closer and closer to his lips. "That's what you thought huh?" Yusei turned his body slightly towards Jack, and when the lips touched...

A bag dropped a little farther away from the two, with fruits and other things falling on the floor, as Yusei and Jack turned themselves both from each other and looked to see what it was. The first thing they saw – bright, spiked orange hair that looked like a porcupine. Crow had a shocked, embarrassed and disturbed look on his face. He opened his mouth a couple times to say something, but no words were coming to him. He looked back and forth at Yusei and Jack, as his eye twitched a little.

Yusei pushed himself from Jack and stood up. "Crow...it's...um..." He tried to say, putting his hands into a way that seemed comforting. No, he couldn't say 'it's not what you think' because...it was exactly what Crow thought, and knew.

Jack felt the push from Yusei, stumbled back a little trying to stand. When he caught his balance, he looked at Crow and then at Yusei. "Uhh..." He tried to think of something, but no ideas of what to say to Crow came to mind.

Crow took a step back, "no. I don't want to know..." He said, trying to get as far away from Yusei and Jack at that moment. "I was not aware I was living with two homosexual dudes..." He said, rather bluntly.

Yusei stopped walking when Crow said the thing about him not knowing that Yusei and Jack were...well, gay. "But...it's not what you think." He said, and then frowned. He wasn't planning to say that, it was just normal reaction to say about the situation.

Jack glanced over at Yusei, then back at Crow. "If it makes you feel better..." He said, shrugging. "We didn't either..." He said, since this all happened last night. Why Crow, why did you have to show up at that moment? Why not earlier, seriously?

Crow raised a brow, "Wha...wait, what?" Crow put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it gently in circles. What in the world was he hearing? "So...you two..." He began to say, "ARGH!" He shouted, trying to take this all in. How did this happen? WHY DID HIS BEST FRIENDS, that are guys nonetheless, HOOK UP? He shook his hands at his hair, and then stopped. Backing away, Crow tried to go upstairs...he needed to think properly about this, no...He needed time. "Stay there...just...please stay there." He said, then hurried upstairs and locked himself in his room. How did this happen? He couldn't get passed that fact that he had just walked in on Yusei and Jack actually...kissing? No! That can't be true!

Yusei kneeled down and picked up the bag, and put the contents back inside. "Fruits, bread...and coffee?" He raised a brow, and turned back to Jack. "He was..."

Jack walked over and looked in the bag, "uh...shopping?" He finished Yusei's sentence, looking at Yusei. "Since when did Crow...shop?" He wondered. "I hope he doesn't find out that...he's out of alcohol..." Jack bit his lip, since he hadn't told Yusei just yet that the drink they had that got them into the situation they did now was something that belonged to Crow's.

Yusei looked up at Jack, "what...alcohol?" He asked when then it clicked. The alcohol from last night that Jack and Yusei had. "You took Crow's..._ALCOHOL_?" His voice rose as he shuffled his feet back but still facing Jack.

Jack quickly hurried over to Yusei and cupped his hand over Yusei's mouth, "sssshhhhh..." He put his other hand up with his index finger in front of his own lips.

Yusei quieted down, and had an unsure look on his face. Then after a moment, he pulled his head from Jack's hand. "You know he's going to kill you when he finds out..." A smirk crossed his face, and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You better go up and talk to him..." He said, and then gave Jack a little push to give him the idea to go.

Jack sighed, "Let him breathe. No point going and trying to talk to him right now..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. This was quite the pickle, hey...at least Aki or the others didn't know...yet.

Yusei shook his head slowly, then walked over to the counter and began to put the things that Crow had bought away so they didn't soil. Once he was finished, he walked past Jack, and then stopped beside him. Yusei smiled after a moment, "you're still an ass..." He said, and then went upstairs to talk to Crow. Stopping at Crow's door, he went to knock but hesitated. "...Crow...?" He knocked on the door after he spoke, "can I just talk to you?" He asked, leaving the knocking just twice.

Crow glared back at the door as he heard Yusei's voice, and then sighed. "About what?" He asked, pausing. "About that...kiss?" He turned himself to the door, walking up to the door, making a disgusted look on his face as he thought about it. This was his two best friends – Jack and Yusei...and he walked in on them! Why was this happening to him? Why were all of these things happening to Crow?

Jack smiled, giving a small laugh under his breath and went and sat down again. He placed one arm on the top of the couch, and put his feet up on the table glancing up at the roof. The fan on the ceiling entertained him for the time being.

Yusei frowned, this was going to take awhile...Crow was stubborn that way, and fortunately, Yusei was used to it by now. "Crow, just open the door." He said, moving his face closer to the door.

Crow shook his head, "you can talk from there." He said, dragging a seat by the door. It was unlocked, whether Yusei knew that or not...he probably did, but it wasn't like Yusei to just barge in.

Yusei sighed, "Well...fine." He said, leaning the side of his head on the door frame, "It is...and isn't what you think." He began to say, "It's strange...trust me I know..." He smiled sarcastically, last night when he was heading home from Aki's he was not planning or even thought about sleeping with Jack later that night. "It...Just kind of happened..." He said.

Crow scratched at the side of his face, "I knew you two were close...but...really?" He was still trying to convince himself that this was all just a joke against him and that Yusei and Jack planned this and at any moment the two would start laughing saying it was all just a silly, sick, and yet twisted joke. It didn't happen yet...he didn't give his hopes up, he refused to accept that what he saw was the truth.

Yusei frowned; Crow was just not going to believe a single word Yusei said at this rate. He sighed again, leaning his back up against the door frame around Crow's door and then slid down to the floor. Placing the bottom of his forearms on the tops of his knees and resting his head back on the wall. "Well...um..." He tried to say, he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what to do. "...I don't know..."

About an hour and half must have gone by when Crow finally exited his room to see that Yusei had fallen asleep at his door. He reached down and shook at Yusei's shoulder. "Hey, Yuse. Wake up." He tried to wake him.

Yusei's eyes slowly opened at the motion of his shoulder getting shaken, "nnmm..." He groaned, then took a deep breath in and looked up at Crow for just a moment before his head fell onto his arms. Motioning his hand in an attempt to knock Crow's hand away. "Mm...Five more minutes..." He muttered with a sleepy smile, and tried to fall asleep again. Last night he lost...well, a lot of sleep.

Crow frowned, and then shook Yusei again. "Yusei!" He shouted.

Yusei quickly woke up, "I'm up I'm up." He said and then tried to stand to his feet. "...you're out now?" He asked, wondering if Crow wanted to talk yet or not.

Crow glared at Yusei, "my beer is gone." He said, quickly and sternly. He looked pissed, that was for sure.

Yusei's eyes widened, "uhh..." He shuffled his mind trying to find something to say. "Hn...Is it? That's weird." He said, the guilt in his voice – Yusei knew it sounded visible, and he knew Crow knew it also.

Crow shook his head, "the alcohol...er, correction. My alcohol is missing, you're tired, and I walked in on you and Jack about to kiss...Or were kissing." He said, and then put his index finger up. "Don't correct me, because I don't want to know...but..." He put his hand down and looked at Yusei. "How long has this been going on? Does anyone else know?" He asked, still confused and disturbed.

Yusei sighed, that sounded about right... He looked over at Crow; to correct him that they had just began a kiss actually. But was interrupted before he could say anything else Yusei glanced down to the ground, Crow didn't want to be corrected. Fair enough. "Uh...I don't know, we've only seen two people since...you included." He said, keeping quiet about how long it's been going on. It being, well Jack and Yusei.

"Aki was here, wasn't she?" Crow asked, Crow may be a little slow at times – but he clued in at times that were needed. He didn't say anything about the fact that Yusei kept quiet about the first question he asked, but personally...he didn't want to go into it, he...just didn't want to know.

Yusei chewed his bottom lip, his thumb and index finger pressing against each other in the awkward silence between him and Crow. "Well it's getting late..." He said, seeing how it was about six now. Around dinner time actually.

Crow looked over at the clock across from the hallway, it was 6:35. Wow, did that day go by quickly. "Well...I'm going out for dinner...actually...I'm meeting someone." He said, the truth was – he wasn't lying. He was meeting someone in Domino City for dinner about something – for something?

Yusei nodded, "I see." He said, not really paying much attention to it. When he began to walk downstairs, then shot his head over at Crow. "Wait, what? You're going on a...date?" He came to conclusion he was meeting someone in a date, a girl...right? "Good job." He said, he was glad for Crow...although he was still under the self delusion Crow was meeting a date. Yusei reached over and patted the back of Crow's back, "so who is this date your meeting?" He asked, taking his hand away.

Crow looked over at Yusei funny, "date?" He mumbled, "uh...wel- " He tried to say, but Yusei had interrupted...a few times actually. "No, it's not a date." He said, there was laughter in his voice. "It's just a meeting. That's all." He laughed, then when they got downstairs Crow headed over to the door. His D Wheel was outside; since the garage door was shut he parked outside. "I'll see you two later..." He said, completely forgetting that he was leaving the house again for another night...leaving Jack and Yusei alone for a night by themselves.

Yusei looked over; Jack was fast asleep on the couch. He was sleeping, like he looked uncomfortable but he was probably reasonably comfy. "Oh...Crow, keep this a little secret...'kay?" He asked, tilting his head over to Crow as he was walking out.

Crow put up a waving hand, and stuck index and middle finger stuck to each other – as if to say 'no problem' "Sure. Don't worry about it." He said, and with that he walked out closing the door behind him.

Yusei gave a little bit of relief, if there was someone he could properly trust – aside from Jack, before and now; of course...it was Crow. Crow kept his word. Yusei then looked over at Jack and smirked, he reached up and scuffled at his hair as if relieved the day was almost done. He walked over to Jack, and laughed just how Jack was sleeping. "Hey...Jack." He reached down and poked at his chest, he had already taken off his coat and was just wearing the black shirt and his boots were already off. Jack just gave a small moan, and rolled on his side towards Yusei. He was awake, but just barely. "Hey. Wake. Up." He said, and tugged at the blond strands by his face. It wasn't a rough tug, if anything it was a teasing tug. He could hear Crow's D Wheel start, and then the sound got fainter and soon enough he couldn't hear the sound of the D Wheel at all.

Jack's eyes fluttered as he soon opened his eyes giving a stretch to the ground. "Mmmm...?" He moaned while he reached up and rubbed his eyes, and then rolled onto his back – it was more comfy that way after all. "You talked to Crow then?" He asked, seeing how Yusei had returned.

Yusei nodded, "yep. He just left actually." He said, pointing back to the door that Crow exited just moments ago.

Jack sat up, putting his hands behind him. "So Crow showed up for a few hours and took off again...after he's been gone for days now?" He raised a brow, had Crow found someone? This didn't seem like him at all, the new tag team dueling tournament was coming up soon and Crow wasn't annoying Jack about teamwork and all that junk?

Yusei shrugged, "he said he was meeting someone...but..." He said, pushing Jack back onto the couch. Practically pining Jack to the couch, a smirk on his face, "where were we?" He asked, since they were interrupted by Crow earlier. Yusei had both of his hands above Jack's shoulders on the couch with his legs on the side of Jack's legs.

Jack's eyes went large as he felt Jack push him back onto the couch. He was shocked, but confused, where did this come from? Jack looked up at Yusei smirking, and laughed. Jack had to admit, he liked it...He wouldn't say it though. He was surprised to see this side of Yusei, "well well well...perhaps...-" He tried to say, but was interrupted by quite the kiss from Yusei.

Yusei didn't say much, but when Jack began to speak he lowered his body quickly and put his lips against Jack's; interrupting him midsentence. Except this time, Yusei had put in some more tongue into the kiss.

By the time night came around, Jack and Yusei had already fallen asleep. Yusei sleeping on Jack's bare chest, while Jack had his head resting beside Yusei's and his arm around Yusei's shoulders.

-End (to be continued...?)


	3. Chapter 3

**King Crab Shipping**

**Sometimes Word's Aren't Needed... (Part three)**

The sound and aroma of breakfast in the small kitchen in the odd home woke Yusei Fudo from his sleep. When he sat up, he rubbed at his eyes and gave a huge stretch; raising his hands into the air with the sound of the awakening yawn. Looking over at the kitchen, he raised a brow at the sight he saw. "Jack? What are you doing?"

Jack turned to the sound of Yusei's yawn with a bright face, "good morning Yusei." Jack smiled, which would seem like a normal morning...except...Jack was cooking. He had a spatula in his hand, and an apron.

Yusei looked at Jack with a confused look, "uhh...morning?" Yusei wasn't sure of what he was seeing. Whether it was the apron, the spatula…or Jack actually COOKING? "Um, what are you—"

Jack twirled the spatula in his hand, "you remember the cooking book Carly got for me awhile back?"

Yusei raised a brow; Jack had that stupid proud look on his face. "The book for kids, yeah, what about it?" Yusei remembered the book Carly had gotten Jack when she found out he couldn't cook worth anything, but it was a kid's book…or rather, a "beginners" book. It also had popup pictures of how the food should look when it was complete. Even though, they looked so fake that over 10 hours was spent trying to just make it look nice.

Jack nodded, and turned back to the stove and began to mess around with something in a pan. "Yes, well…I was searching for a certain card in my room the other day when we had a duel, when I found it under some things. So I've been saving to use it for a special occasion…Which was today, I was planning to use it yesterday but we ended up going across the street for breakfast…" He said, "I also thought we would try making something since Crow went shopping yesterday for food. No need to let it go to waste."

Yusei looked at Jack with a surprised look, _'wow, he's…happy…'_ Yusei then smiled, "then what are you making?" He asked, curious about what Jack had planned for food.

Jack smirked, and flung his body towards Yusei quickly as he faced him. "No! You need to wait!" He was going to make Yusei wait.

Yusei frowned, then after a moment he shrugged with a smile. "Okay, fine. Fair enough…" He said, "surprises are always more interesting." He smiled then sat back in the couch.

Jack nodded then turned back to the pan, but the sounds coming from the stove made it a little more obvious of what he was making. For a few minutes it was just the sound of Jack's cooking that made noise, when Jack finally broke the silence. "Yusei…can I tell you something?" He asked, slowly turning his head towards Yusei.

Yusei looked around the room during the almost silence, then looked at Jack as he asked if he could ask Yusei something. Yusei blinked, and then shrugged. "Shoot." He responded.

Jack bit his lip, "did you…um, like me even before we got drunk?" That question had been eating as Jack for awhile now. Then shook his head quickly, "wait! Nevermind! Forget what I said!" He laughed, then turned himself back to the pan.

Yusei looked at Jack as he asked, "…I-" He was about to respond when Jack told him to forget about it, "uh, okay." Yusei didn't know what to say before, "Jack…I have a question for you…" Yusei stood up, walking over to Jack in the kitchen.

Jack turned to face Yusei, "what?" He asked.

Yusei smiled, "how long have you been wanting to tell me all of…well, this?" Yusei asked, "Now don't tell me it was just a fluke two days ago." He leaned his shoulder against the wall.

Jack looked away, "um….." Why did Yusei just ask him that? How would he tell him the truth? Jack just pretended he didn't hear the question and went back to cooking.

Yusei crossed his arms, waiting for the response. "Jaaaaackk…..?" He nudged.

Jack dropped the spatula beside the pan, and walked in front of Yusei. "…Fine, years." He said, a little embarrassed about it all.

Yusei's eyes widened as Jack responded, _'oh my god…He's been holding this in for years?'_ Yusei then smiled, "well I'm glad you said it." He said in a gentle and soft tone. Yusei's usual calm voice that only his friends knew of, and loved. "…You don't need to answer this, but I'm still going to ask….How many years?" He asked, standing up straight just a few inches from the wall.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "um, yeah…" He wouldn't say it, but he knew it. He was glad he did too. When Yusei asked how many years, Jack glanced away from Yusei. "….Martha's…." He said, "since Martha's….."

Yusei's eyes widened, _'THAT LONG?'_ Yusei was shocked; Jack had been holding this secret of his in for THAT long? "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, "even if I didn't feel the same way, I still would have stayed your friend." Yusei said.

Jack shrugged, "I'm..Um, not sure…" He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Yusei before, maybe it was because he was scared? Either way, he said it now….Good enough for Jack.

Yusei smiled, and wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's waist and pulled Jack towards himself. Bringing Jack's body against Yusei's, "ya know…I think you look…Actually quite sexy in an apron." Yusei said, but couldn't keep a straight face and a smile broke out.

Jack felt himself being tugged toward Yusei, not struggling one bit. His face went red at what Yusei said, "...are you mocking me, Yusei?" He asked.

Yusei smiled closing his eyes and shook his head slowly, "of course not, I'm just stating something." He looked up at the tall blond. "I've never seen you cook anything other than ramen, and not even an apron…" Jack had never worn an apron, or at least not when Yusei saw. "Just a change is all."

Jack smiled back, "well bask in the sight, because I don't think it will happen again." He said, then put his hand behind Yusei's head and brought Yusei's lips to Jacks.

Yusei knew that Jack was probably telling the full truth, when had Jack cooked; let alone wear an apron? When he felt Jack's hand behind his head, his eyes closed as the lips connected. Yusei lifted his arm and wrapped around Jack, the other hand went against Jack's face. The kiss went on, until Yusei smelt something. He broke the kiss, "what's that smell?" He asked, looking around and seeing smoke.

Jack looked at Yusei with a weird look as he smelled it too, "I don't kn-" Jack's eyes widened when he caught sight of the smoke and he quickly broke from Yusei's arms and rushed to where he was cooking. The pan was on fire, "what happened?" Jack began to panic, searching for the fire extinguisher.

Yusei grabbed the fire extinguisher, and ran beside Jack and aimed the arm at the pan then pressed the trigger. As all the carbon dioxide foam spread all over the stove.

When it cleared, Jack stood there dumbfounded.

Yusei slowly looked over at Jack, "sorry Jack…." Yusei frowned, "I'm sure we can make more, right?" Yusei asked.

Staring at the foam-filled pan, Jack eventually looked over at Yusei. "It's just….I…..I made it for you…." He frowned.

Yusei frowned, and patted Jack's back. "I'm sure we can make more, right?" Yusei wasn't aware that

"We're out of the ingredients..." Jack said, "I used all the pancake ingredients, and the mix." He looked over towards Yusei.

Yusei blinked, "ALL of it?" Yusei looked over towards the pan, and then walked up to it. He raised a brow at the sight he saw, "um...Jack, why is there sprinkles in the pancakes?" Although they were burnt, the colors were still actually quite obvious.

Jack looked over towards Yusei, "are they not supposed to be?" Jack asked.

Yusei slowly raised his hand to his forehead, and sighed. "...No..." He shook his head.

"Oh..." Jack slowly looked back at the pan with the burnt food. "...Whoops." He shrugged, then grabbed the pan and emptied into the garbage can. Opening the lid, it revealed a bunch of other burnt pancakes. Jack scraped the pancake into garbage, and then dumped the pan into the sink to soak. "Oh well." He turned back to Yusei.

Yusei sighed, and grabbed the cookbook and scanned through it. He didn't see anything about adding sprinkles, "Jack...why were you putting sprinkles on the pancakes?" Yusei turned to Jack as he was emptying the pan into the garbage, when Yusei saw the pancakes in there. His eyes went large at the sight; there must have been over 20 ...burnt pancakes in there!

Jack turned his head over his shoulder to Yusei, "hm?"

Yusei smiled, and shook his head with a sigh. "Never mind, it's nothing." He wasn't going to bug Jack about it. After all, who knew with Jack sometimes?

Jack shrugged, "okay." He turned around and took his apron off, and hung it up in its original spot. "Is there anyone else coming over today?" He asked. Who knew when Crow was coming back – Aki probably wasn't going to come over...that left Rua and Ruka.

"You know what," Yusei said, walking over to the couch and sitting back down with a sigh. "I'm kind of tired...why don't we just relax today? After all..." A small flirtatious smile crossed along Yusei's face, "..I'm sure you're tired too." He joked.

Jack looked over, "hm?" His blond eyebrows furrowed, leaning against the counter with his hands on both sides of him. Once Yusei said what he wanted, Jack slightly laughed. "Well, if you want to...Alright." Jack shrugged, if Yusei wanted a day off to have just a day off – then let him.

"Maybe we can have a duel just for fun, the two of us." Yusei smiled gently.

Jack pushed himself off the counter, walking over to the coffee pot and began to pour himself coffee. "That would be nice." Jack said, rather kindly actually. It had been awhile since they had a duel just for fun.

Yusei lay his head down on a pillow, and within a few minutes Yusei had fallen asleep.

Jack turned around with a cup of coffee, cleaned up most of the mess. Of course, when he went to go sit down he saw that Yusei had fallen asleep. His eyes slightly widened, blinked, and then he sighed with a smile. Setting down his coffee, Jack then took his coat off and laid it over Yusei. Jack then walked over and grabbed the seat on the other end of the couch, and rested too...which, soon enough – he also dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**King Crab Shipping**

**Sometimes Word's Aren't Needed... (Part Four)**

/Editors Note:

Oh gawwddd...I should start paying attention in History, and not writing this crap...Politics...woo *waves a sarcastic flag*

So, um, I decided that drama should start up in the household...Yeah, sorry about the delay on chapter four, I didn't know what to do. n

Anyways! On with the fanfic...*headdesk*

The blond's eyes slowly opened as the voice reached his ears, and before he even moved – he knew the owner of the voice. He stretched his arms forward, making a yawning sound, and then stretched his arms to the roof. "…Welcome back." He just seemed to say in between the words of his yawn. He dropped his arms lazily onto his lap, and then sat back to get comfy again.

Crow sighed, walking forward. "Jeez, what have you guys been doing? It's three in the afternoon and your both tired?" He shook his head, heading into the kitchen to grab something to drink. "…Actually, it would be better if you didn't tell me." He didn't want to hear, or know what the answer to his question was…it was still more of a rhetorical question if anything.

Jack raised his brow as Crow asked his question, eyeing the one sleeping beside him with a glance. He wasn't going to tell Crow anyways, but when Crow just said to never mind the answering…Jack just remained the same. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Out." Crow responded with little emotion. Sounds of shuffling around in the fridge was more than noticeable, and hearing Crow mumble now and again about nothing being in there were also noticeable. "Well that's typical! There's never anything to eat or drink in here!" Crow then slammed the door, which seemed to cause enough noise to wake Yusei.

Yusei's eyes scrunched, and then he slowly awoke. He stretched a little, and then rolled over. When he opened his eyes he noticed the thing over top of him…it was Jack's. It even smelled like Jack, he got a little comfortable and after a moment he gave a yawn and then looked over at Jack sitting right beside him. "What's all the noise about?" He said, his eyes droopy and his speech was soft and actually tired sounding.

Jack looked over as Yusei spoke, "well, Crow's home." He said, motioning over to orange spiky haired friend. "Making a ruckus, that's all."

"RUCKUS?" Crow shouted, tempted to throw a pan or something at Jack for that. "You always eat and drink **everything**! You can't even keep a job! Yusei and I actually do stuff to bring money in!" Crow pointed to the ones he was yelling about. "Why can't you keep a job for more than a day? Ya'know! For being some huge hotshot, you sure aren't one!" Crow pointed to the blond, making his way towards him.

Yusei's eyes widened when Crow began to shout, and remained widened until Crow began to go and say Jack wasn't a hotshot like he always made himself out to be. "Um…Crow, are you okay?" Yusei asked, trying to calm him down.

Crow looked over at Yusei, "**no**! No I'm not okay!" He pointed to Jack, "this lazy son of a bitch doesn't do fuck all around here! It was simple when you were Mr. King of Games since you had everything done for you!" He threw in some sarcastic accents while he was talking, it was obvious Crow was beyond mad. "And you know what it made you into? A spoiled brat who takes everything for granted! You can't even duel properly! Your decks totally unbalanced, the only thing it's good for is Red Demon and Scar Red Nova!"

Yusei frowned as the shouting continued, and he knew any second Jack would stand up and start yelling back. Yusei began to sit up, when a hand came down beside him...it was Jack's.

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he frowned. Placing a hand beside Yusei; "stay out of this." He said, and then stood up and walked up to Crow. "And what the hell do you mean I can't duel? My deck's more useful than just summoning two monsters! You're just a stupid ginger that wants to blame everything on everyone else!" He shouted.

Yusei sat there with a sad and confused look on his face, since when did they argue like THIS?

Crow seemed to actually growl, "STUPID GINGER? Ohhhh..." His hands tightened into fists, "...YOU KNOW WHAT JACK ASSLUS! Like you could be calling ME dumb! I can keep a normal job for more than 45 minutes! I bet if a bunch of jobs were offered to you, you would blow them all! Because you are such a stuck up asshole who thinks about nothing but himself and his OLD title." He added exaggeration at the necessary parts of his words. "Which, MAY I ADD! You lost!"

Jack held back an urge to just punch Crow in the face, "AT LEAST I HAD A TITLE! WHATS YOURS AGAIN?" He tapped his chin sarcastically, "OH THAT'S RIGHT!" He snapped his fingers, "THE 'BULLET'! Yeah, I don't doubt it! Because when I hear of your name, I want to put a fuckin' bullet in MY HEAD!" He said.

Yusei then stood up, "guys! That's enough!" He tried to step between the two. "STOP!"

Crow shot his head towards Yusei, "NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He then shot his head back to Jack. "ENOUGH OF THIS GUY AND HIS BULLSHIT!"

Jack ignored Yusei, and continued to go at Crow. "MY BULLSHIT? ..._MY _bullshit?" He pointed to himself, then over to Crow. "**YOUR** the one who came here, woke us up, and began to do nothing but complain about there never being food! And then began to shout and yell at me! SO DON'T SAY I HAVE BULLSHIT WHEN IT'S OBVIOUSLY YOURSELF YOU ARE TALK ABOUT!"

Yusei, again, tried to stop them shouting at each other. "ENOUGH! THIS IS A POINTLESS ARGUMENT!" He was now raising his voice, these two needed to stop...now.

Crow then looked over at Yusei, then over to Jack and crossed his arms. "Yeah, almost like how Jack is...Kind of FUNNY how that works, isn't it...JACK?" He said, "and maybe you should listen to Yusei, Jack. My, was everyone wrong about this! NOT EVEN YUSEI CAN CHANGE YOU! YOUR STILL THE STUCK UP PRICK YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!"

Jack's anger was beginning to rise, which it hadn't actually done in a few weeks now. "I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GO TALK TO YOU BACK AT MARTHA'S, AND I WISH WE DIDN'T!" He said, going back to the time when him and Yusei went and talked to Crow for the first time. "AND DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE I'M A "PRICK" ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU?"

Yusei frowned, and he was now getting angry. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" He was not stepping between the two, but was pushed back.

Crow pushed Yusei back from the being in between the two, and before he could even say anything a fist headed right for Crow's face. He fell back, and after a second he looked up at the culprit of who punched him. Not like it was a huge shock, it was Jack who was standing there with a death glare on his face staring down at Crow.

Jack looked down at Crow with a horrible glare, "...do..._not _touch Yusei." He said.

Yusei stumbled back a little from the push, it wasn't a harsh push...in fact it was just Yusei's current lack of balance from being tired, but before Yusei could react as well...Crow was on the floor with a welted red face, and he knew why he was on the ground

Crow rubbed the side of his face, "...rrr..." He practically growled, then began to sit up. "I didn't even push him that hard, you just overreact all the time..." He said, and then before he could stand up properly his anger took control of his actions. His feet moved forward, as he headed right for Jack. His head aiming for his torso, aiming to knock Jack to the ground.

"Oof!" As Crow rammed into Jack's body and he fell back. His head hit the ground with a thump, and he just closed his eyes from the pain of hitting the concrete floor.

Crow curled his hand into a fist, and then brought his hand back and then went right for Jack's face.

Jack was just beginning to open his eyes when he felt the punch, and his head went accordingly to the direction of the punch. He then looked back, and raised his arms and tried to grab Crow's shoulders and fling him around to gain control again.

Crow was bringing his fist back up to get Jack back in the face, when his shoulders were grabbed and lacking Jack's physical strength...he was flipped to the ground, as he hit the floor with a slight bang.

Jack's nose was now bleeding from Crow's punch, but he was going to get control again. As Crow now had his back to the ground, Jack tightened his hand into a tight fist and then nailed Crow right back in the face where Crow had punched Jack. Bringing back his hand to punch him again, he was stopped by his arm being grabbed.

Yusei's eyes widened as Crow tackled Jack to the ground, and the fight just became out of control, he rushed forward, tripping on Jack's coat and tumbled forward. He regained his balance with both feet on the ground, Jack had already pinned Crow to the ground and both had seemed to take a good hit at each other. "No! Jack stop!" He went forward, and before Jack made his last punch Yusei threw his hand forward and grabbed Jack's wrist. When Jack stopped, Yusei gave a mental sigh of relief. He stood up properly, and then tried to pull Jack up off of Crow.

Crow sat up as Jack was lifted from him; he rubbed the back of his hand against the bottom of his nose to wipe the blood. Mumbling under his breath, he then stood up.

Jack didn't look back at Yusei, but as Yusei was trying to lift him...Jack just went along, and as Crow sat up and wiped the blood; as did Jack. "Next time you even THINK about-"

Yusei went in front of Jack, during his sentence. "Maybe if you stopped your stupid bickering and actually listened! You would have heard that Crow didn't push me that hard!" He said, interrupting Jack in his sentence midway. "And I'm old enough to stick up for myself! You BOTH are obviously too young to put aside arguing and just talk things through!" He then pulled down his brown sleeve, revealing his Crimson Dragon mark. "Honestly! What do these marks even mean if the Signers just fight with one another!" He was saying this now towards _both_ Crow and Jack. "I bet you didn't even think about that since you were too busy making a fuss about nothing!" Yusei was getting just sick and tired of these two arguing all the time.

Jack looked at Yusei, then as he spoke...Jack just glanced away. Then when Yusei was done, Jack walked right by him and walked right up the stairs and headed for his room. Within a couple seconds, a door slam sound echoed down the hallway, downstairs and to Yusei and Crow. 

Yusei looked over to Crow, "...what was that about?" He asked, he was a little mad about the situation and it was obvious in his voice.

Crow rubbed at the remaining blood dripping from his nose, "how would I know? He's so bloody immature..." He then shrugged and walked away from Yusei. "It's just Jack being Jack." He said with a frown.

Yusei looked at Crow and then sighed, "...fine. I'll just go ask him myself." He began to head towards the stairs...well, that apparently accomplished **so** much.

Crow walked over to the kitchen, to grab a tissue or something. "...He'll just say the same thing. I'd leave him but he's going to be pissed out his mind for a few hours." He said, grabbing the tissue he was seeking. Crow brought it to his nose and began to dab at the running blood.

Yusei sighed and just glanced over his shoulder, then figuring that not answering Crow would be the best option he just walked up the stairs to where Jack probably was. Walking up to Jack's room, the door was closed...Yusei paused outside of the door, "...um..." He bit his bottom lip, gulped then finally brought his hand up and knocked on the door. "Jack?" He asked, "...can we, um, talk?" He asked.

Jack threw himself onto the bed, and then got comfy looking up at the ceiling putting his hands behind his head. When he heard the knock at the door, he glanced over with his eyes...not looking over quite. Right away, he was able to detect the voice and tell who it was. He remained silent, and then looked back at the door.

Hearing nothing, Yusei knocked again. "...Jack, are you even in there?" He asked, sympathy in his voice.

Jack sighed, and then spoke. "Yeah..." He said.

Yusei gave a sad sigh as he heard Jack's voice, and then slowly opened the door. "Knock knock.." He gave a pathetic smile.

Jack looked over as Yusei opened the door, and he raised a brow and frowned. "...What do you want?" He asked.

Yusei didn't say much, but he closed the door behind him and then rested his back against the door. With Jack's question he gave a small shrug, "I don't know, came to talk...I guess?" He was trying to get a smile on his face –despite the fact that getting a smile on Jack's face in such a situation as previously would be near impossible. But it never hurt to try...right?

Jack looked back up at the roof as Yusei just gave a shrug, after a couple seconds he sat up and faced Yusei – but not quite, he kept with little to no full eye contact. "...I don't really know what got the best of me." He said, ending with a sigh.

Yusei knew he was getting somewhere since Jack sat up; he remained completely silent until Jack finished speaking. "It's okay..." He said in a soft tone of voice.

Jack quickly shook his head, "no, it's _not_ okay!" He said.

Yusei frowned, "...Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked, knowing Jack though he wouldn't want to.

"No."

Yusei sighed, and then opened the door. "Okay...well, I'll leave you then.." He said, walking out the door he paused. Waiting, hoping for Jack to say something to like 'stop'...But no luck. He closed the door behind him, and headed back down the hall and went to his room.

Jack then fell back onto his bed, and turned over so he was facing the wall.


End file.
